You're Always The Lucky One
by MrsBrainySmurf
Summary: Bella is a Twilight-addict. In her house lives - except for her father - Jasper, who is her best friend, and Bella's Twilight addiction drives him crazy. Till he disappears for a week and looks very white and perfectly beautiful when he returns home.


**Hello, dear readers. You have clicked on my new story 'You're Always The Lucky One', a fiction about best friends Bella and Jasper. Bella is Twilight-addict, and it drives Jasper crazy. Till he disappears for a whole week and looks a little too white when he returns to home...**

**This chapter is mostly sort of an introduction to the story, that's why it is this short. Following chapters will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, Nor Ever Will Own Twilight, Because The Brilliant Stephanie Meyer Does.**

**At last, I wish you enjoy this humble prologue :)**

* * *

"Bella, when are you finally going to get over all that Twilight-nonsense?" Jasper sighed. "It just doesn't make sense. All it is, is a crappy story, with a crappy story line that's made by some crappy writer."

We were sitting in the airport. Even now, now Jasper was going on his yearly holiday to his aunt in Sweden, I couldn't stop thinking about my favourite books.

"It just is too much the same as my life," I sighed dreamily. "My name is Bella, you are Jasper, my father's Charlie, and divorced with my mother, Renee. I have a pretty good bond with my mother, and I love my father, although our relationship is a little awkward."

Jasper already had heard this story a hundred times, but his plane wasn't going to leave within three ours, which gave my time enough.

"Mike is always sticking to my butt, Jessica is the same bitch, Angela is sweet. It's exactly like my life would have been if I had moved to Forks this year instead of ten years ago, and if you were a vampire."

Jasper sighed again. "Vampires do not exist, Bella. You make me tired."

I was displeased. "I am not crazy. I didn't say they do. It's just so astonishing. My life, but with vampires."

"I say nothing. Not today, I'm too tired. I'm just glad we're the only people in Forks who know the existence of that book." Jasper said.

"Yeah, isn't that weird? It's been talked about all over the world. Except here in Forks." I answered.

"We're lucky Forks is this dense and reserved. If people wouldn't be scared of the weird people in our town, I'm sure there would be tourists every day." Jasper mused. "Just the thought of everyday tourists alone makes me sick."

"Yeah, me too," I agreed.

Then we were silent for a while. Not every silence has to be filled with words. Jasper understood that. Upon that, we were both sleepy, because we had to wake up very early to go to the airport. Of course Jasper had told me it wasn't necessary for me to wake up that early, but I insisted. If I wouldn't come, who would he have to wave him goodbye? My father had to work on 6:30 AM, so he wasn't an option either.

Around 6 AM, we decided to have a proper breakfast, and after that, we only had forty minutes left to wait.

"I'm going to miss ya, Jazz," I told him, patting his hand.

"I'll miss you too, Bells, but I'll see you again in three weeks. Don't worry about me."

That wasn't going to help. I was already worried when my father was picking up the mail in the morning.

"yeah, I know… I won't worry," I promised hesitantly.

"I mean it, Bells. The worst thing that can happen is that I'll be bitten by a vampire." He laughed out loud cause of his stupid joke.

I slapped his arm. "Don't joke about that. Who knows what kind of creepy creatures they have in Sweden?"

"I don't, but I'm pretty sure you searched all over the internet for all kinds of creepy animals and people I possibly can cross my path with." He was booming now.

"I don't know Jazz, but I just have a weird feeling about this holiday of yours, and I already told you that, but you laughed in my face because you thought I was talking about werewolves, you ass."

"I'm sorry, but you just sounded really funny. You was like; "Jasper, I have a feeling like something is going to try and kill you one of those days you'll be in Sweden," and I couldn't hold it anymore. "

I huffed. _Boys._

"Anyway, I don't think there are very creepy wild animals in Sweden, Jinglebells. Unless you think my Aunt Esme is scary, but I think she's actually a very nice lady. She even tries to make my feel like I have some sort of mother again, which is really cordially from her."

Jasper parents had died eight years ago, and he had lived at my house ever since. In the beginning, he would went to Sweden to live with his aunt, but she had agreed with my father, Charlie that it was best for Jasper to let him stay with his friends and on the same school, in the same city. Jasper and I were lucky my father had always been a very good friend of the Whitlocks. We were best friends, and he had nowhere else to go, except for his aunt, of course.

"I don't think your aunt is scary, she's really nice, indeed. I like her, she is a very loving woman." I told Jasper.

We talked for a while about everything and nothing. When it was time for Jasper to get on the plane, I hugged him long and tight. I didn't wait till the plane was away, because Jasper wouldn't be able to see me wave anyway, and I didn't want to see him leave, I never did.

**X**

When I was home, I immediately took up the phone dialed Jacob's number, because I wasn't in the mood for being alone.

It rang and rang. Maybe he was asleep. Maybe I'd dialed wrong. I tried again.

On the eighth ring, just as I was about to hang up, Jacob's father Billy answered.

"Hello?" he asked. His voice was wary, like he was expecting bad news.

"Billy, it's me, Bella–is Jake home?"

"He's here," Billy said tonelessly.

"Can I speak to him?" I asked politely.

"He is… too sick to call. He's not feeling well right now." Billy sounded distant. I realized he must want to be with Jacob.

"Let me know if you need any help," I offered. "I could come down." I thought of Billy, stuck in his wheelchair, and Jake fending for himself…

"No, no," Billy said quickly. "We're fine. Stay at your place." The way he said it was almost rude.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Bye, Bella."

The line disconnected.

"Bye," I muttered.

I decided not to give Billy's weird behavior too much attention so I went to my room to pick my newest book, '_the host_' up.

In the living room, I read till it was time to make lunch for myself, although I wasn't hungry.

Around 2 PM, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" Jaspers voice sounded far away.

"Jasper? Watsup?"

"Bella? …can't hear you…weird… …going on…"

"Jasper? I can't hear you."

That's when the line disconnected.

This was quite the weird phone-call day.

I decided to do something to keep myself busy, because otherwise I would start to worry for nothing again.

I cleaned my room and took care of the garbage. When that was done I searched through every room for dirty laundry. I washed and dried. After I'd stored the clean laundry away, I cleaned the kitchen till it shined, and saw on the clock it was almost 6 PM. I was tired.

I decided to make an easy meal: Spaghetti. After another half hour, I laid the table and heard Charlie's car.

The rest of my vacation better not be as boring as this day.

* * *

**I love reviews! And I answer them! I can't ask for reviews for this short piece of crap, but please consider it when you read a longer fiction of mine :)**

**Lot's of love,**

**~xoxo~ MrsBrainySmurf**


End file.
